Washing machines, air conditioners, and other machines frequently cause noise and/or vibration during operation. Conventional washing machines, for example, employ dampers between the vibrating drum and the frame. Some of the vibrational energy is lost as heat while the rest is transmitted to the frame. User response to this transmitted vibration or noise may range from minor annoyance to major aggravation.
Noise and vibration problems may be exacerbated when the machines are placed in locations close to living or sleeping areas; noise or vibration from a first floor laundry room is more likely to disrupt conversations, television watching, or the like in other first floor rooms than noise or vibration from a basement laundry room. Similarly, noise from or vibration from a second floor laundry room is more likely to disrupt sleep than noise from a laundry room located on a different level. Noise and vibration problems also may originate from machines operated by others when individuals work or reside in close proximity to others, as is frequently the case in urban environments and attached residences.
Noise and vibration problems also may be exacerbated when machines are installed in locations that tend to transmit rather than disperse vibration. Washing machines on upper building floors (i.e., not on a basement or slab floor) may readily transit noise and vibration throughout the building. Air conditioners installed on platforms extending from the wall of the building rather than on a concrete pad may also transmit noise and vibration.
Excessive vibration also may cause disruption or damage in addition to adversely affecting user comfort, particularly with machines that include rotating shafts. Excessive vibration also may result in movement of the machine relative to the support surface, which in turn may cause problems including disruption of machine operation or physical damage. Movement of the machine relative to its support can disrupt machine operation, mark or tear finished flooring, or cause water damage if a water supply hose is damaged or disconnected. The forces associated with rotating shafts also may cause damaging movement or vibration of the machine structures that support the shafts and retain them in position.
Manufacturers of machines such as washers and air conditioners have endeavored to produce quieter units but have not consistently achieved success. Machines that exhibit satisfactory performance in an idealized test situation may nevertheless cause undesirable noise and vibration if they are located in an environment that does not allow the vibration to dissipate. Traditional damping methods such as placement of elastomeric or similar pads under the machine also have had only limited success.
Although various solutions to this problem have been proposed, none to date have provided a reliable and inexpensive solution. A need exists for an apparatus that effectively isolates vibration at all stages of operation, allows movement of the appliance from one location to another if desired, is usable with a wide range of appliance brands and models, and is inexpensive. Preferably the apparatus would be usable with successive appliances, although it also may be possible to incorporate the apparatus into the appliance.